Creepers to assist a mechanic by providing a comfortable sliding surface beneath an automobile or some inaccessible place have been used by the novice and professional automobile mechanic for years. The creepers provide an improved working relationship between the mechanic and the workplace by facilitating movement of the mechanic. The prior art creepers have been modified in many ways to improve the convenience and comfort of the mechanic.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,104,398 and 2,291,094, appendages to retain tools for the mechanic are included. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,180, a mobile tool caddy is disclosed which may or may not be connected to the creeper itself.
In most underneath the auto mechanical service, the mechanic will choose the desired tools, use a creeper to travel under the car and place the tools adjacent the creeper on the floor. Movement of the mechanic beneath the auto causes his tools to be displaced and inaccessible to the reach. Additionally, any small hardware that he has removed from the car may also be displaced or become dirty and greasy. Much time is wasted searching on the floor for tools and for nuts, bolts and other small objects which are used.
One object of this invention is to provide a magnetic keeper shelf which will keep metal tools in place at arms reach while working on a creeper.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magnetic keeper shelf which will enable the mechanic employing such a device in connection with a creeper to pick up dropped tools or hardware by moving over these items and having them picked up by the magnet located on the underside of the shelf.